Verdad y traición
by Arken Elf
Summary: Secuela de Reto al destino. ¿Es posible morir y regresar siendo el mismo?
1. Default Chapter

VERDAD Y TRAICIÓN  
Por Arken Elf  
  
Capítulo 1  
Consecuencias  
  
Hola de nuevo, esta es mi segunda historia en referencia a este tema y por lo tanto la segunda parte de : RETO AL DESTINO   
Dedicada para todos aquellos quienes lograron soportarme hasta el final en la primera parte y desean saber que es lo que finalmente sucedió.  
Para todos aquellos que decidieron comenzar con esta historia, se les recomienda que lean Reto al Destino antes de comenzar a leer Verdad y Traición, ya que es necesario para poder entender los hechos que se relatan aquí.  
Este fanfic se desarrolla entre Megaman 8 y Rockman and Forte (Megaman 9), como muchos lo conocen.  
  
*****  
  
Nuevamente la noche había echo su aparición dejando atrás los acontecimientos de aquel trágico día.  
Finalmente la oscuridad cubrió todo el lugar, permitiéndoles a las estrellas reinar en su mundo de soledad.  
A lo lejos una figura corría con dirección a la gran ciudad que se cernía frente a él, a diferencia del bosque, el lugar parecía lleno de vida, gracias a las luces que le rodeaban.  
Pero a él eso no le importaba, se marchaba a casa, buscando una respuesta en su mente.  
Exhausto se adentro en ese mundo tan ajeno para él en ese momento.  
-¿Porque la vida es así?  
-¿Es acaso el destino?...  
Sin importar la razón, era momento de enfrentar la realidad.  
Sus pasos eran fuertes y a medida que avanzaba, su silueta se perdía entre el resto.  
La noche continuo a través del tiempo, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y finalmente la horas marcaron el final de esa fatídica noche.  
  
(Cada decisión que tomamos siempre trae repercusiones o consecuencias, ya sean buenas o malas es algo que debemos enfrentar)  
Blues.  
  
*****  
  
-Genial, unos detalles mas y estará listo, expreso un viejo científico quien había estado trabajando tan exhaustivamente, que ni siquiera noto la hora.  
  
-Ya es tarde, o mejor dicho temprano, pero no importa, debo terminar con esto para poder volver a mi otro proyecto, además después de los acontecimientos recientes, creo que será mejor dedicarle mas tiempo a mis investigaciones, definitivamente no deseo que un suceso como el pasado se repita, exclamo el científico con agobio.  
  
-Doctor, hemos terminado de recoger las piezas faltantes, ¿Desea algo mas?, pregunto un pequeño robot, el cual por su apariencia obviamente pertenecía algún grupo de mantenimiento.  
  
-¿Ya regresaron los robots maestros?, cuestiono el viejo sin mirar al robot, mientras continuaba con su trabajo.  
  
-Si señor, se encuentran abajo en la primera planta, contesto el diminuto robot.  
  
-Entonces diles que vengan tengo que ver el conteo de daños y además necesito un poco de ayuda.  
  
-Si señor, respondió el Robot retirándose.  
  
-Bien, con esto se supone que debe quedar, murmuro Willy para sí.  
  
*****  
  
Mientras tanto en el hogar del doctor Ligth.  
  
-¡Vamos Rock, dame eso!, gritaba Roll desesperada mientras corría detrás de su hermano, quien ahora se encontraba corriendo por la casa con el cepillo favorito de su hermana.  
  
-¡No es momento para juegos, debes descansar!, comento Roll.  
  
-¿Es eso o acaso deseas que te devuelva tu cepillo?, respondió Rock a los gritos de su hermana.   
  
-Suficiente ustedes dos, interrumpió Ligth.   
  
-Rock, puedo ver que te sientes mejor, pero aún no estas completamente reparado, debes regresar al laboratorio y por favor devuélvele el cepillo a tu hermana, indico el científico con cansancio.  
  
-Doc, ¿cree que Proto este bien, es decir que no ha salido de su habitación desde que nos dio la noticia?, cuestiono Mega al humano.  
  
-Descuida Rock, él estará bien, es solo que necesita estar solo, contestó Ligth con pasividad.  
  
-Es obvio, interrumpió Roll, acaso no te sientes mal por lo que sucedió, Forte murió a manos suyas, cuando finalmente había cambiado; es terrible, si yo fuera Blues también buscaría la soledad, comentó Roll, con tristeza.  
  
-Yo...aún...no lo acepto, finalizo mientras corría a su habitación.  
  
-Genial, ahora Roll también tiene un ataque de depresión, comento Rock.  
  
-Bueno Rock, parece ser que a ti no te afecto la noticia, respondió el doctor al escuchar a Rock.  
  
-La verdad Doc, es que me siento en cierto modo culpable, pero no puedo permitir que eso me haga débil. He aprendido mi lección, de ahora en adelante no trataré de retar al destino, además creo que Bass finalmente descansa en paz y eso era lo que él deseaba , contestó Rock.  
  
-Extraña manera de ver las cosas para ti Mega. Murmuro Ligth.  
  
-Lo sé doc, pero Blues asegura que no había otro camino, si no hubiera sido por ese endemoniado virus, pero eso demuestra que aún en los seres mas perversos hay esperanza, continuo Rock adentrándose en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Si tan solo hubiéramos detenido el virus Forte estaría con nosotros, no es mas, si yo no hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente Bass aún tendría esperanza, todo es mi culpa, pensó Rock.  
  
-Oye Rock, estas bien, te noto algo distante, pregunto el científico.  
  
-Si lo lamento Doc, voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿OK?.  
  
-Deauerdo, pero ten cuidado, porque aún no estas a un 100% operacional, ¿Entendido?.  
  
-¡Si señor¡, respondió Rock, e inmediatamente corrió hacia fuera con Rush a su lado.  
  
-Si definitivamente se culpa a sí mismo,   
-¡OH! mi querido Rock nunca cambiaras, pensó el humano mientras veía a su creación alejarse.  
  
  
******  
  
En la fortaleza de Willy.  
  
Para entonces los robots maestros hicieron su aparición en el laboratorio.   
  
-¿Deseaba vernos señor?  
  
-Así es, les tengo noticias,, comentó el humano misteriosamente  
  
-Parece que ninguno de ustedes se encuentra afligido por la perdida de Bass, ¿Cierto?.  
  
-Señor la verdad es que no creemos que haya sido gran perdida, respondieron los robots maestros.  
  
-¿En verdad?, ¿Cuál es la razón de esa opinión?, pregunto el viejo.  
  
-Bueno señor, hemos pensado en el objetivo de su creación, el cual era destruir a Megaman y simplemente fallo en todos sus intentos, definitivamente no podríamos extrañarlo por algo así, respondió Shade Man.  
  
-Eso es muy malo, ¿No es cierto Forte?, contesto el científico altaneramente mientras se retiraba de la mesa de exámenes.  
  
En la mesa se encontraba ese biobot que tantos problemas había causado.  
  
-¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? era la pregunta de todos los robots maestros.  
  
Ninguno de ellos había presenciado la muerte del biobot, pero las noticias viajan rápido.  
  
Bass se levanto lentamente, al momento que observaba a sus hermanos quienes se encontraban frente a él. Parecía ser el mismo con esa majestuosa armadura negra y dorada que recubría su cuerpo, dándole ese aire de grandeza y elegancia.  
Sin embargo había algo diferente; algo que sus hermanos percibieron de inmediato.  
Lucía como Forte, pero ¿era él realmente? su mirada Fría carente de sentimientos no mostraba nada del antiguo Bass.  
  
Este Forte lucía serio e impenetrable, incluso Bass, a pesar de su frialdad, mostraba esa personalidad irritante y altanera a través de su mirada, pero ahora no transmitía nada en absoluto.  
  
Los robots maestros tan solo le observaron estupefactos. Al parecer ninguno de ellos habría esperado algo así.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que lo hacía tan especial de cualquier forma?  
  
Willy sonrío al ver la reacción de sus creaciones.  
-¡Ja!, jamás serían como Forte, aunque si lo pensaba bien Bass tampoco llegaría jamás al nivel de su nuevo proyecto.  
Lo había comprobado al instalar ese chip, el cual tan solo había ocasionado que Forte se volviera loco.  
  
-Afortunadamente no se daño, y lo tengo de regreso a salvo, pensó el Doctor.  
  
Forte observo a sus hermanos y una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro, pero no una sonrisa inocente, sino maliciosa.  
  
-Me alegra que se hayan preocupado por mi, comentó el biobot, quien gustaba del sarcasmo.  
Finalmente Forte se puso de pie, caminando con dirección a los robots maestros.  
Sus pasos lentos pero fuertes resonaban en el laboratorio, cuando algo atrajo su atención.  
  
-Bass, escúchame bien, necesito una serie de componentes para reconstruir a Trebble, así que tendrás que ir a la ciudad a conseguirlos, ordenó el viejo.  
  
-Entendido Señor, respondió el biobot.  
  
-Quizá necesites ayuda, ya que algunas de las piezas son difíciles de conseguir, llévate alguno de los robots maestros contigo, el que se encuentre menos dañado, sugirió el humano.  
  
-Descuide, puedo hacerlo solo, respondió Fríamente el biobot, además no deseamos que ninguno de mis queridos hermanos sufra otra avería.  
  
-Así me gusta, pensó el doctor, de esta forma no tendré que preocuparme por ti, al menos no como antes.  
  
-Bien ahora ve, es una orden.  
  
Tan pronto como el viejo termino con la frase Forte se desmaterializo teletransportándose en dirección a su primer objetivo.  
  
-Sucesos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿No creen?, preguntó el científico a sus otras creaciones.  
Pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a responderle, quizá porque no entendían la manera de actuar de su creador.  
-Si no tienen nada mas que decir será mejor que se aproximen, debo realizar un chequeo en cada uno de ustedes, replico el viejo.  
  
-Las cosas serán muy diferentes desde ahora- pensó el humano.  
  
Bass se dirigió a su primer objetivo. La lista de piezas era impresionante, incluso mas que la ultima vez, quizá el viejo había decidido hacer algunos cambios en la estructura de Trebble o simplemente eran para otro proyecto como era su costumbre.  
  
-Que mas da, siempre y cuando reconstruya a Trebble, todo estará bien - se dijo el Biobot.  
  
Pero no todo estaba bien, algo dentro de él aún mantenía la duda sobre los recientes acontecimientos.  
-A que se habrá referido el Doc, cuando se dirigió a los robots maestros.  
-¿Y porque su fiel compañero se encontraba destruido?  
todo lo que Forte podía recordar era haber estado en su habitación pasando por uno de esos tantos lapsos de enojo, cuando Willy le llamó.  
  
*****  
  
Flashback  
  
Él viejo se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio favorito escribiendo algunas notas para cuando Forte llegó.  
  
-¿Me llamaste?, pregunto Bass irritable como de costumbre.  
  
-Necesito probar un nuevo invento y pensé en ti como voluntario, respondió el viejo.  
  
-¿Por qué no se busca a otro? , por el momento estoy muy ocupado, contesto el biobot desafiante  
  
-Porque si no me equivoco, tu eres el único indicado para eso.  
  
-¡Váyase al diablo!  
  
-Vamos Forte, que no tengo todo el día, sígueme - continuo el científico.  
  
Así ambos caminaron con dirección al laboratorio mientras Bass, renegaba una serie de cosas a las cuales Willy simplemente no ponía atención.  
  
-Necesitare desactivarte un rato, pero descuida estarás en línea rápidamente.  
  
-Pues ya que - respondió Forte no muy convencido.  
  
Trebble no había hecho su habitual aparición a su lado en toda la mañana, algo extraño para él ya que su canino siempre le siguía, sin importar el destino de su dueño.  
  
-¿Hey doc, por cierto no ha visto a trebble?, creo que lo perdí en algún lado.  
  
-No lo he visto, pero después puedes ir a buscarlo.  
  
-Si claro, como si tuviera tiempo para estar buscando a ese perro, ya regresará cuando tenga ganas - contestó Forte.  
  
-Entonces si ya terminamos de discutir sobre tu perro, podemos comenzar.  
  
-Bah - respondió el biobot.  
  
****  
Después de eso, todo era vacío, hasta esa mañana, Willy le dijo que hubo algunas complicaciones y que no había podido instalar su nuevo invento. Complicaciones que lo habían mantenido fuera de línea por unos días, en los cuales Rock ataco el lugar y su canino había sido destruido defendiéndolo.  
  
-Que diablos con ese Rock, siempre molestando, pero aún así se me hace extraño que haya destruido a Trebble, si conozco bien a ese inútil, no destruiría a Trebble simplemente así, algo esconde ese viejo loco eso es seguro.  
-Bueno que mas da; solo necesito algunas de estas piezas y Trebble estará como nuevo, pensó Bass, llegando a su destino.  
  
-vaya, vaya, un laboratorio, así que en este lugar se encuentran los 5 primeros componentes.  
-Que bien, la lista solo marca 10, eso quiere decir que muy pronto Trebble estará de regreso.  
  
-El doctor pidió los componentes, pero no especifico como obtenerlos, bueno no creo que le importe si me divierto un poco.   
  
Al decir esto Forte cargo su cañón y comenzó a disparar a todo lo que se moviera, sin importarle si era humano o no, los gritos de los científicos y del personal del área se escucharon por todo el lugar, el cuerpo de seguridad conformado por algunos policías no fue problema para Bass, quien disparo sin piedad, esquivando cualquier ataque de ellos fácilmente.  
  
-¡AH, SI!, adoro ese sonido, destrucción y muerte, mis temas favoritos - murmuro.  
  
La señal de alarma se disparo, gracias a un guardia de seguridad quien incluso herido logro llegar hasta la palanca para activarla.  
Casi de inmediato la señal se registró en la computadora principal de Ligth, este laboratorio era conocido por sus trabajos experimentales en robótica, razón por la cual el científico decidió conectar la alarma directo a su laboratorio, pensando en un posible ataque de Willy.  
  
El doctor al ver la señal de alerta en su monitor trato de establecer contacto con Megaman, por medio de Rush, sin embargo Rock no se encontraba al 100% de su capacidad y eso le preocupaba.  
Decidiendo enviar finalmente a Blues.  
Para entonces Bass casi llegaba a su objetivo, ya había traspasado todos los sistemas de defensa y el conteo de víctimas aumentaba.  
Sin piedad Forte elimino a todo aquel que se cruzo en su camino, hasta llegar al laboratorio central.  
  
-Parece ser, que finalmente he llegado a mi destino, bueno es hora de acabar con esto, exclamo Bass.  
  
Levanto su cañon dirigiéndolo hacía una de las computadoras principales, la cual estallo al recibir el ataque.  
Para después aproximarse hasta una pequeña compuerta abriéndola de una manera similar.  
  
-Así que aquí están - exclamo al ver los pequeños componentes separados en pequeñas cajas de cristal.  
Forte tomo las cajas cuando su radar registro una nueva señal, la cual se había hecho presente segundos antes.  
-Así que finalmente apareciste, pensó Bass, Es una lastima que no tenga tiempo para jugar, continúo, Activando su sistema de teletransportación. Dejando tan solo los restos de lo que alguna vez fuese un gran laboratorio, y a Blues quien acababa de llegar, para darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, el lugar se encontraba en ruinas.  
Restos de rocas que se entremezclaban, con los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres asesinados sin piedad.  
  
-¡Maldición¡, ¡Llegue demasiado tarde! - exclamo Proto con frustración.  
-He fallado nuevamente - termino su sentencia con un murmullo casi imprescindible.  
  
Protoman camino ente los escombros buscando algún rastro de vida,   
  
-Quizá alguien logro sobrevivir a tal masacre - pensó.  
  
-¿Qué clase de ser sería capaz de algo así? - se pregunto mientras se aproximaba a una de las fisuras.  
- Este tipo de daño solo pudo ser ocasionado por un cañón de plas... un momento solo existe una creación de Willy con ese tipo de ataque y ese es..., la imagen de Forte vino a su mente es ese momento.  
- No puede ser él esta...  
  
Los recuerdos volvieron a él, Bass en el piso inconsciente, pero a la vez su rostro reflejaba su sufrimiento, su dolor, con Trebble a su lado gimiendo.  
Blues miro a Trebble.  
-Lo siento, expreso al momento que levantaba su cañón hacia Forte.  
Cada segundo parecía una eternidad, una cantidad de luz salió expulsada del arma con dirección al biobot que yacía en el piso.  
Segundos después se escucho una explosión y el humo cubrió el lugar por completo.  
Segundos en los que Proto pudo observar la expresión del científico quien ordenaba el ataque.  
El humo le permitió escapar del lugar, para llegar finalmente al bosque en las afueras de la ciudad.  
Su mente regreso poco a poco a la realidad cuando escucho un gemido no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.  
  
-Alguien estaba vivo.  
  
*****  
Mientras tanto  
  
-Vaya, vaya, así que la siguiente pieza se encuentra en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, creo que esto será interesante, pensó Bass mientras observaba su objetivo desde el techo de otra estructura cercana.  
  
Abajo se podían apreciar las calles llenas de gente la cual no tenía idea del desastre que se avecinaba.  
  
-Me pregunto ¿Cuáles habrán sido sus últimos pensamientos?, se decía un jovencito que caminaba por la acera, con tan solo la compañía de su perro.  
  
-¡GGGRRRRRRRR!  
  
El gruñido lo hizo regresar a la realidad.  
  
-Rush, ¿Qué te sucede?- cuestiono el joven al canino, pero Rush solo continuo gruñendo y ladrando hacia la misma dirección.  
  
  
-¿Qué le sucederá a ese perro loco?- comentó El chico con disgusto.  
  
-Vamos Rush, ahí no hay nada, exclamaba el joven mientras trataba de averiguar que cosa ocasionaba el mal comportamiento de su perro, pero la luz del sol no le permitía ver hasta lo alto de la estructura.  
  
-¡Es ahora o nunca! - se escucho un grito de batalla.  
  
Para la gente común fue imposible detectarlo, pero para el chiquillo era mas que obvio, esa era la razón de los constantes ladridos de Rush.  
  
-¡Demonios!, algo esta punto de suceder - exclamo el joven quien respondía al nombre de Rock.  
  
-¡Todos aléjense de este lugar! - grito fuertemente Rock.  
  
La gente simplemente se limito a observarlo por unos segundos   
.  
-Ese chiquillo debe estar loco - murmuraron algunos.  
  
Otros simplemente ignoraron el incidente, para continuar con sus actividades  
  
-¡Escúchenme, algo malo sucederá en este lugar, por favor retírense lo antes posible¡- repitió Rock e vano.  
  
-La gente no me escuchara a menos que cambie mi apariencia.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, se escucho una voz detrás de Rock.  
  
Rush ladraba amenazadoramente.  
  
-Tranquilo cachorro, continuo la voz.  
  
Rock giro inmediatamente al percatarse de la presencia de su oponente.  
  
-¡FORTE!, ¡Pero eso no es posible tu estas muerto!, exclamo Rock alterado.  
  
-Ja. ja. ja, si eso quisieras ¿No es así Rocky?, respondió el biobot.  
  
-Pero para tu mala suerte aún sigo vivo, y además estoy muy molesto contigo por haber destruido a mi compañero.  
-Rock, siempre creí que eras un tonto con honor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo es un escudo para cumplir con tus propósitos - continuo Bass.  
  
-Espera un momento ¿De que estas hablando?- interrumpió el joven.  
  
  
-¿De que estoy hablando?, como te atreves a siquiera preguntar, contestó Forte apuntando a Rock preparándose para disparar.  
  
-Suficiente charla por un día Rock, ahora es momento de que saludes a Trebble de mi parte.  
  
Una serie de disparos provinieron del cañón de Bass quien ataco sin piedad; pero Rock no podía esquivar los ataques a causa de la gente que aún permanecía observando.   
  
-¡Salgan de aquí!, grito Rock nuevamente.  
  
Así todos comenzaron a correr tratando de escapar.  
  
-¡¡Adonde creen que van cobardes!!, exclamo Forte, mientras disparaba en todas direcciones.  
  
Rock llamo su armadura transformándose en Mega listo para pelear con Bass, pero Forte no lo atacaba a él, sino a la gente que aún no lograba salir del rango de alcance del biobot.  
  
-Que rayos le sucede, se supone que la batalla es conmigo no con esa gente, pensó Mega.  
  
-Si, vamos, ¿ no es acaso eso lo que deseaban?- grito Bass, entrando en la acción.  
  
-¿Bass que demonios te pasa, no se supone que estabas aquí para enfrentarme? - irrumpió Megaman con un ataque de plasma.  
  
Forte se percato de esto, esquivándolo fácilmente, ocasionando que el disparo se impactara en un muro el cual cedió al momento.  
  
-Gracias Meg, has abierto el camino a mi destino - respondió Bass, mientras se deslizaba por el hueco.  
  
-¿¡Que!?, Rush informa de esto al Doc, mientras yo voy tras Forte, ordeno Rock corriendo hacia el agujero.  
  
-Esto no esta bien, Blues dijo que Forte había muerto, ejecutado por su propia arma.  
La imagen seria de su hermano hablándoles sobre los sucesos rondaba por su mente, no comprendo como puede estar vivo, después de todo Proto se encontraba deprimido por el suceso, y él no nunca nos mentiría, mucho menos sobre algo con una magnitud como esa, entonces, ¿como rayos regreso tan pronto?. Ni siquiera Willy es capaz de reconstruir un robot tan rápido - se decía Megaman mientras corría por aquel largo pasillo.  
  
*****  
Para entonces Protoman finalmente había hallado al único sobreviviente del ataque, se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, quien se había salvado gracias a los escombros de una puerta de acero, los cuales al derrumbarse lo habían cubierto de los disparos del invasor, desafortunadamente, el material pesaba demasiado ocasionando la ruptura de algunos de los huesos del hombre.  
Vestía un pantalón azul, así como una camisa del mismo color y estilo.  
Sobre todo esto una bata blanca de protección, quizá era un científico del lugar, pero la sangre perdida a causa de sus heridas era bastante grande.  
Blues retiro lentamente los restos de la puerta, para después cargar al hombre.  
  
-Descuide, muy pronto estará bien - comentó el biobot al momento que comenzaba a teletransportarse.  
  
El hombre solo pudo murmurar algunas palabras sin sentido antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
*****  
-No, ¿ donde se metió?- comento Rock con frustración, el lugar era todo un laberinto.  
  
Mega camino a través de pasadizos los cuales lucían iguales.  
  
-Maldición, maldición, ¿Dónde rayos se metió?, se pregunto Mega desesperado.  
  
-¿Me buscabas chico azul?  
  
-Bass, al fin; ¿ estas listo para pelear?  
  
-Me encantaría pero no puedo, ja ,ja, ja, alcánzame si puedes - grito Forte quien parecía disfrutar de la persecución, misma que continuaría mientras Bass buscaba las piezas de la lista.  
  
-Okay, veamos un cargador de energía, ¿ por esa tontería estoy aquí, acaso el viejo no puede construir alguno?.  
  
-¡Así que aquí estas! - grito Rock al momento que abría fuego contra Forte, quien apenas alcanzo a esquivar los ataques.  
  
-Eso si estuvo cerca - respondió Forte burlón.  
  
-Eso crees, torpe, contesto Mega.  
  
-¡Que rayos!, es todo lo que Bass pudo expresar antes de ser golpeado por una lámpara de techo.  
  
-¡Ouch!, eso me dolió - grito Forte.  
  
-Bien ahora ¿ quien se esta riendo? - comento Rock   
  
-Toma esto cucaracha azul, fue la respuesta de Bass acompañada de una serie de disparos en todas direcciones, los cuales fallaron en herir a Mega, pero levantaron el humo suficiente para permitirle a Forte tomar los 2 componentes y escapar por el pasillo.  
  
-Genial la estructura de este lugar no me permite teletransportarme, tendré que escapar a la antigua - se dijo Bass al momento que corría.  
  
-Cof, cof, cof, ¡odio que haga eso!, ¿Hm?, ¿Bass estas por aquí?, exclamo megaman, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
-Genial se volvió a escapar - expresó Rock mientras observaba la pequeña habitación cuando noto algo inusual.  
  
-Habría jurado que había un par de piezas en esos estantes - pensó Mengaman.  
  
-¡¡Se fue llevándose consigo un par de componentes!!, debo encontrarlo cuanto antes - se repitió Mega alterado.  
  
Con estas palabras Rock salió corriendo del lugar para perderse nuevamente en ese laberinto de corredores que conformaban el interior del edificio.  
Mientras corría una serie de cosas vino a su mente, la imagen del Forte que siempre había tratado y el de ahora, ambos eran diferentes, muy diferentes.  
  
-Se parece a Bass, pero no actúa como el Forte que conozco, quien generalmente acepta cualquier reto y su orgullo siempre es primero, aparte de su constante afán por pelear conmigo.  
Pero este Bass es muy diferente a él, no le importa nada limitándose solamente a continuar con su misión e ignorándome.  
Seguro que Forte hubiera olvidado las ordenes con tal de haber tenido una batalla conmigo, pero ahora no fue así.  
  
-Es como si el Bass que yo conocí simplemente hubiera desaparecido.  
-Eso solo deja una posibilidad.   
-El virus - pensó Mega mientras corría.  
  
-No, no, no, muy mal Megy, nunca debes distraerte cuando te encuentras en una persecución, comento Bass detrás de Rock al momento que abría fuego.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Que!!!!, alcanzo a exclamar Megaman con dolor, está vez lo habían tomado desprevenido.  
  
-Te veré en el infierno, Rocky. Replico Forte disparando nuevamente con dirección a Rock, después de todo Rock no se encontraba al 100% de su capacidad.  
  
-Espera, Bass, ¿Por qué te comportas así?, que acaso el virus acabo con tu sentido común.  
  
-¿Virus?, tonterías no se de que virus hablas - esa fue la respuesta de Forte.  
  
-Pero ahora que lo mencionas tu vas con la descripción, continuo Bass, eres un molesto virus constantemente arruinando mi existencia  
- ¡maldito!  
  
-Yo arruino... tu...¿ pero Forte?  
  
-Basta de charlas Rock, tu momento se acabo.  
  
Esa charla le habían dado tiempo a Mega para recuperar un poco de energía y lanzarse al contra ataque..  
  
-No lo creo - grito Megaman barriéndose y golpeando a Forte fuertemente en las piernas.  
  
-Oye que crees que es un partido de Futbol y yo soy el balón - exclamó Bass.  
  
-Bueno los balones tienen negro ¿Cierto?- respondió Rock levantándose.  
  
-¿Balón?, ¡Hm, deacuerdo! si quieres jugar. Eso haremos - comentó Forte con una mirada maliciosa.  
  
-A mi no me gusta mucho el Fútbol, prefiero los deportes de tiro al blanco, expreso Bass, mientras disparaba.  
  
Rock, apenas pudo esquivar los ataques, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores Forte no se detuvo, continuo disparando, mientras que Mega no tuvo otra opción que correr.  
  
-Puedes huir ahora, pero cuando el momento de nuestra batalla final llegué no habrá lugar a donde esconderse - comentó Forte mientras caminaba en sentido contrario a Rock.  
  
Mega se detuvo finalmente para percatarse de que Forte no lo había seguido, pero se sentía terriblemente cansado, su medidor de energía marcaba menos del 30%.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca, por primera vez fue necesario que huyera o abría sido convertido en chatarra, si tan solo la esa gente hubiera corrido cuando les ordene que lo hicieran, no hubiera sido necesario cubrirlas y las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pensó Megaman.  
  
*****  
Para entonces Proto ya se encontraba en el hospital, había informado al Doctor Ligth sobre el incidente mientras esperaba saber algo sobre el hombre herido.  
  
Los doctores lo habían enviado a cirugía en cuanto llegaron, pero no lucían muy entusiastas.  
  
-Solo espero que sobreviva, murmuro Proto.  
-Él es el único que puede darme una respuesta -Pensó finalmente.  
  
Sin embargo el tiempo transcurría y la situación no mostraba signos de ningún cambio, solo le quedaba esperar.  
  
*****  
-Van 7 y faltan tres - exclamaba Bass mientras se alejaba del viejo edificio.  
  
-Esta vez Willy no podrá objetar nada, aunque me gustaría saber a que se refería con eso de virus -penso el biobot.  
  
A lo lejos se divisaba la última estructura que contenía los 3 componentes restantes para completar con su misión.  
  
-Ahora no es mometo de ponerse a analizar las tonterías que ese torpe dijo, la misión es primero -se repetía Forte en la mente, despues de todo esa era una de sus funciones principales.  
  
Camino a las afueras del complejo, analizando sus defensas, para calcular un acceso exitoso.   
  
Despues de todo, ese lugar era el más peligroso de los 3 que debía visitar.  
  
Observo el edificio atentamente, cuando algo vino a su mente.  
  
Él de pie, frente a ese gran edificio, confundido y desesperado corría en dirección contraria.  
  
-¿Que fue eso? - penso; pero ignorando tal recuerdo volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo.  
  
Las cámaras se encontraban situadas a cada 5 metros de distancia, conectadas a un sistema de lazer.  
  
-Ingenioso -múrmuro Bass- Pero eso no me detendrá.  
  
Chequeo el sistema principal a unos 300 metros de distancia en una torre al lo lejos del muro.  
  
Bass, escalo uno de los edificios cercanos, cuidando de no hacer muy notoria su presencia, ya que despúes del pequeño enfrentamiento con Rock, su rendimiento no era mayor al 70% y era una tontería arriesgarse en vano.  
Sería mejor pensar en una estratégia lógica.  
Subio por las escaleras de emergencia, ocultandose entre las sombras que la misma construcción creaba, debido al ángulo del sol.  
Una vez arriba, se deslizo hasta la orilla de la asotea, observo el punto de impacto, calculando la distancia, cambio su arma al sistema de largo alcance recién instalado por Willy.  
  
-Es hora de probar esta arma - exclamo el biobot.  
  
Fijando el objetivo, abrio fuego y con un simple disparo logro derribar al vigía.   
Un nuevo disparo, daño el panel principal del armamento externo.  
  
-Tontos- comentó Forte.  
  
Descendio rapidamente del edificio, corrío hasta el múro abriendo fuego a cada elemento humano que custodiase el lugar. Las balas volaban en su dirección acertando en el objetivo.  
  
-Rayos, son buenos- pensó Bass, atravezando la reja anteriormente electrificada.  
  
se deslizo hasta el sistema de ventilación, introduciendo una serie de explosivos al mismo, para luego huir del lugar.  
  
Con daños superficiales en su estructura logro escapar, para esperar el resultado en un área segura.  
  
Minutos despúes los explosivos hicieron su trabajo, haciendo una entrada.  
  
Forte analizo sus sistemas nuevamente, su rendimiento andaba por el 60% ahora, debía entrar tomar los componentes y desaparecer lo antes posible.  
  
Así el biobot se lanzó en un intento de finalizar su misión, deslizandose hacia el espacio de entrada, acompañandolo una llúvia de disparos en todas direcciones como defensa.  
Acceso al complejo, para llegar al área estipulada, tomo los 3 componentes y trato de hacer uso del teletransportador pero sin resultados.  
El sistema se había dañado.  
  
-¡Oh, no!, maldita sea, ¡Lo único que faltaba! -Grito el humaniode.  
  
-Ahora ¿Como rayos voy a salir de aquí? - exclamo.  
  
-No hay de otra - pensó dirigiendose de nuevo al fuego, corriendo disparo a uno de los muros de carga del edificio, ocasionando que parte de la habitación se derrumbara, aprovechando la confusión acompañada del sobresalto de la policia que se aprximaba al área del caos, salio cubriendose entre la nube de polvo.  
Tomo una bata de protección a su paso y se deshizo de su armadura, para ocultarse entre el resto de los aterrados empleados que corrían a todas direcciones.  
La policía llegaba para auxiliar a los civiles asustados.  
Forte inteligentemente se mezclo entre ellos con la frente siempre abajo.  
Desapareciendo de vista, camino hasta una calle aledaña, donde esperaría hasta haber finalizado con las reparaciones del transportador.  
  
*****  
Las noticias de los incidentes, eran transmitidos, gracias a los reporteros que cubrían la historia de los ataques cometidos en ambos lugares, testigos afirmaban haber visto al psicopata biobot Bass, cometer esos ataques.  
  
Blues, quien observaba, desde la sala de espera de hospital cercano - escuchaba con atención los acontecimientos.  
  
Descidido, salio del hospital, olvidando por el momento la razón de su espera y volviendo a su búsqueda.  
camino, entre las calles, hasta el lugar del último ataque.  
Miro la escena desde lejos, para volverse, adentrandose en las calles aledañas.  
  
Su mente invadida de pensamientos le mostraba la situación.  
  
- Yo acabe con él - se repetía, mientras la escena se hacía presente a cada momento, cuando lo vio.  
Frente a él se encontraba ese biobot, observándolo.  
  
-Forte- pensó Blues, pero no fue capaz de hablar.  
Bass se aproximo tranquilamente, sin decir nada, cuando algo lo detuvo.  
una luz que comenzo a desvanecer su forma del lugar.  
  
Proto pudo percaterse del vacío en esa mirada cuando le observo, no había rastro de reconocimiento alguno por parte de Forte.  
pero en cuestion de segundos el biobot se había desvanecido por completo.  
  
-¿Que fue eso? - se dijo Blues.  
-Si efectivamente fue ese Forte quien le miraba, el que cometío esos crímenes, ¿porque le ignoró?.  
Proto se retiró del lugar, con una sola idea en mente, descubrir lo que realmente sucedio.  
  
*****  
Notas del autor:  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de mi secuela, pude haber exagerado en algunos conceptos, pero tratare de mejorar.  
  
Tarde bastante en finalizar este capítulo, con la esperanza de que sea de su completo agrado, si no, comentarios o sugerencias al mail yukai19@hotmail.com   
  
Todos sus consejos serán escuchados.  
  
Hasta entonces e iniciando el segundo capítulo se despide su autor  
"K"  
  
Verdad y Traición  
Capitulo2  
Perfección  
  
Notas del autor:  
Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo capítulo de verdad y traición, espero que el capítulo 1 haya sido lo suficientemente bueno, pero si estan leyendo esto quiere decir que tuvo esperanzas.  
Bueno volviendo a la historia, Blues y Rock descubrieron la verdad y enfrentaron las consecuencias de retar al destino, ahora no queda mas que reparar el daño.  
  
*****  
-Vacío- esa era la única palabra en la que podía pensar.  
vacío al ver a ese otro ser frente a él.  
Blues caminaba sin rumbo fijo.  
al menos ahora se encontraba seguro de que el atacante era Bass, quien se había desvanecido justo frente a él minutos antes.  
-sus ojos no mostraban nada, como si no me conociera- murmuraba para sí, cuando una alarmada Roll, irrumpio en su frecuencia de transmisión.  
-¡Proto! ¡Proto!, si escuchas esta transmisión dirigete al área central, ya que Rock necesita ayuda.  
Instantaneamente Blues se dirigió al lugar indicado, lo demas podía esperar, su hermano se encontraba en peligro.  
  
*****  
-Bien Hecho- Replicaba Willy, quien finalmente poseía los componenetes que requería para continuar con su proyecto.  
-Lo hiciste bien Bass- continuo el viejo - puedes retirarte, te informare cuando gospel se encuentre listo.  
  
A esto el biobot no dijo nada saliendo de la habitación, tan rápido como había llegado, camino atravezando los fríos pasillos de la gran fortaleza, los otros robots le míraban sin decir palabra.  
El joven biobot se dirigía a su habitación sin molestarse en hablar o realizar algun comentario, era como si todo le fuera poco importante, con exepción de la misión.  
Al llegar pudo percatarse del mal estado de la cerradura, con marcas de quemaduras y rasguños, era como si hubiese sido forzada, o al menos intentado, Forte sonrío pensando en las pocas esperanzas del atacante, despues de todo, él se había encargado de revestir todo el sistema de seguridad de su cuarto.  
  
*****  
  
Por otro lado el biobot de mayor edad ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse, una batalla se llevaba a cabo en aquel lugar, ya que al parecer el científico loco se encontraba monitoreando a Bass y supo del encuentro entre Mega y él.  
Sin perder oportunidad envió a dos de sus robots maestros a terminar el trabajo.  
Magic man y Tengu man, quienes no dudaron en atacar.  
  
-¿Acaso no es suficiente?- gritaba Megaman quien apenas lograba sostenerse en pie.  
-Nunca, primero habrás de morir- replicó Magic man lanzando un ataque frontal hacia Rock.  
Repentinamente un disparo de plasma bloqueo por completo el ataque del robot maestro.  
-No des un paso mas- comento Protoman, con su cañon cargado y listo para abrir fuego.  
Atras de él se encontraba mega sosteniendo el escudo como defensa.  
Tengu man aprovecho el momento creando un gigantesco remolino de viento que comenzo absorver todo a su alrededor.  
Blues no tuvo opción mas que disparar con toda su carga al mago, volviendose para asegurar a su hermano.  
-Si tan solo no estuviera tan debil- exclamo Rock afligido.  
-Descuida, saldremos de esta- respondió proto con voz sincera.  
Magic man salio disparado debido al impacto y quedo atrapado dentro del remolino de Tengu man, quien   
ignorando el suceso realizo un rápido ataque aéreo.  
Proto man alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero Mega no.  
Tenguman se estrello directamente contra el blanco escudo que protegía a Rock.  
Protoman aprovecho la oportunidad y cargando su arma nuevamente, ataco al robot volador, sin darle oportunidad a defenderse.  
Mega, al igual que su hermano, uso lo poco que le restaba de energía y apoyo a su hermano, creando un malfuncionamiento en su oponente, cubriendose con el escudo el pequeño Biobot, fue capaz de escapar de la explosión sin mayor daño, mientras que su hermano, se encargaba de finalizar con su otro oponente.  
quien intentaba huir, del biobot carmesí.  
-Gracias Proto, no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda-comento Rock debilmente.  
-No debes agradecerme- contesto Blues, sosteniendo nuevamente a Mega, pero esta vez para volver a casa.  
-Solo lamento que hayamos creado tanta destrucción- continuo Proto, pero el pequeño biobot ya se encontraba inconsciente para entonces. 


	2. verdad y traición2

Verdad y Traición  
Capitulo2  
Perfección  
  
Notas del autor:  
Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo capítulo de verdad y traición, espero que el capítulo 1 haya sido lo suficientemente bueno, pero si están leyendo esto quiere decir que tuvo esperanzas.  
Bueno volviendo a la historia, Blues y Rock descubrieron la verdad y enfrentaron las consecuencias de retar al destino, ahora no-queda mas que reparar el daño.  
  
*****  
-Vacío- esa era la única palabra en la que podía pensar.  
Vacío al ver a ese otro ser frente a él.  
Blues caminaba sin rumbo fijo.  
Al menos ahora se encontraba seguro de que el atacante era Bass, quien se había desvanecido justo frente a él minutos antes.  
-sus ojos no mostraban nada, como si no me conociera- murmuraba para sí, cuando una alarmada Roll, irrumpió en su frecuencia de transmisión.  
-¡Proto! ¡Proto!, Si escuchas esta transmisión dirígete al área central, ya que Rock necesita ayuda.  
Instantáneamente Blues se dirigió al lugar indicado, lo demás podía esperar, su hermano se encontraba en peligro.  
  
*****  
-Bien Hecho- Replicaba Wily, quien finalmente poseía los componentes que requería para continuar con su proyecto.  
-Lo hiciste bien Bass- continuo el viejo - puedes retirarte, te informare cuando gospel se encuentre listo.  
  
A esto el biobot no dijo nada saliendo de la habitación, tan rápido como había llegado, camino atravesando los fríos pasillos de la gran fortaleza, los otros robots le miraban sin decir palabra.  
El joven biobot se dirigía a su habitación sin molestarse en hablar o realizar algún comentario, era como si todo le fuera poco importante, con excepción de la misión.  
Al llegar pudo percatarse del mal estado de la cerradura, con marcas de quemaduras y rasguños, era como si hubiese sido forzada, o al menos alguien lo había intentado, Forte sonrío pensando en las pocas esperanzas del atacante, después de todo, él se había encargado de revestir todo el sistema de seguridad de su cuarto.  
  
*****  
  
Por otro lado aún dentro de la ciudad, el biobot de bufanda amarilla ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse, una batalla se llevaba a cabo en aquel lugar, ya que al parecer el científico loco se encontraba monitoreando a Bass y supo del encuentro entre Mega y él.  
Sin perder oportunidad envió a dos de sus robots maestros a terminar el trabajo.  
Magic man y Tengu man, quienes no dudaron en atacar.  
  
-¿Acaso no es suficiente?- gritaba Megaman quien apenas lograba sostenerse en pie.  
-Nunca, primero habrás de morir- replicó Magic man lanzando un ataque frontal hacia Rock.  
Repentinamente un disparo de plasma bloqueo por completo el ataque del robot maestro.  
-No des un paso mas- comento Protoman, con su cañón cargado y listo para abrir fuego.  
Atrás de él se encontraba mega sosteniendo el escudo como defensa.  
Tengu man aprovecho el momento creando un gigantesco remolino de viento que comenzó absorber todo a su alrededor.  
Blues no tuvo opción mas que disparar con toda su carga al mago, volviéndose para asegurar a su hermano.  
-Si tan solo no estuviera tan débil- exclamo Rock afligido.  
-Descuida, saldremos de esta- respondió proto con voz sincera.  
Magic man salió disparado debido al impacto y quedo atrapado dentro del remolino de Tengu man, quien ignorando el suceso realizo un rápido ataque aéreo.  
Proto man alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero Mega no.  
Tenguman se estrello directamente contra el blanco escudo que protegía a Rock.  
Protoman aprovecho la oportunidad y cargando su arma nuevamente, ataco al robot volador, sin darle oportunidad a defenderse.  
Mega, al igual que su hermano, uso lo poco que le restaba de energía y apoyo a su hermano, lanzando un ataque a su oponente.  
Cubriéndose con el escudo el pequeño biobot, fue capaz de escapar de la explosión sin mayor daño, mientras que su hermano, se encargaba de finalizar con el otro robot maestro.  
Quien intentaba huir, del biobot carmesí.  
-Gracias Proto, no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda- comento Rock débilmente.  
-No debes agradecerme- contesto Blues, sosteniendo nuevamente a Mega, pero esta vez para volver a casa.  
-Solo lamento que hayamos creado tanta destrucción- continuo Proto, pero el pequeño biobot ya se encontraba inconsciente para entonces.  
  
*****  
  
Forte observaba esa habitación, algo faltaba en ella, algo pero ¿Qué?.  
Camino hasta una pequeña mesa, donde guardaba sus pocas pertenencias, pero al revisarlas no encontró nada extraño, sin embargo algo no estaba bien.  
Camino hasta una pequeña computadora, la cual usaba como diversión, laterminal se encontraba conectada al servidor principal.  
Por alguna razón la necesidad de accesar se hizo irresistible, así que Bass decidido penetro en los archivos del viejo, sin mayor problema, al parecer Wily se encontraba demasiado confiado y pensó que nadie intentaría entrar en sus archivos personales; entre ellos Forte.  
Aunque pensándolo bien, Forte tuvo oportunidad de hacer eso desde hace mucho, pero jamás existió la más mínima curiosidad en él hasta ahora.  
Chequeo algunas carpetas entre las que se encontraban los planes de construcción de algunos robots maestros, mejoras para armamento, viejos planos de antiguas fortalezas y basura.  
-Posiblemente Wily no es tan descuidado como pensé- exclamo el biobot.  
Reiniciando su búsqueda entre ese mar de información.  
  
*****  
  
Para entonces Protoman y Megaman se encontraban en casa...  
  
-¿que opina Doc?- preguntaba Blues a su creador con angustia.  
-Él estará bien, solo necesita un poco de trabajo-Respondió el humano mientras trabajaba arduamente por mantener a su hijo en línea   
-A mi no me lo parece- contesto el biobot consciente de los daños que había recibido su hermano.  
-Sé que no puedo engañarte Blues, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que estoy haciendo lo posible-dijo el humano, con cansancio.  
-Lo sé- comento simplemente Proto.  
-Hace tanto tiempo que no hago esto-pensó Blues al ofrecerse como asistente en la reparación de Rock.  
Light se alegro al ver el interés que existía por parte de su creación.  
Los recuerdos de esos primeros días vinieron a su mente, cuando el joven biobot se encargaba de ayudar en todo lo posible a sus creadores Wily y Light.  
-Que días aquellos- exclamo levemente.  
-¿Dijo algo Doc?- cuestiono Blues al humano, conociendo con exactitud las palabras del científico, pero dándole su espacio.  
-No, solo que será muy útil tu ayuda en este momento- respondió el viejo doctor.  
Inmediatamente Proto retiro su armadura, se coloco un uniforme de laboratorio que Light guardaba desde su desaparición y comenzó a buscar sus herramientas.  
-Light admiro a su creación con esos pensamientos en mente.  
-Tan humano y tan perfecto para su tiempo que nadie pudo aceptarlo.  
Blues conecto una de las baterías auxiliares al cerebro robótico de Rock, desconectando la fuente principal, para permitirle al Doc un poco mas de tiempo.  
-He realizado la conexión a la batería auxiliar, de aquí contamos con 5 horas de reserva, creo que es momento de ponerse a trabajar- dijo el biobot, iniciando con las reparaciones en las extremidades superiores, mientras el humano se concentraba en los circuitos de enfriamiento.  
esta va a ser una larga noche...  
  
*****  
  
Después de varios intentos, Bass había logrado introducirse en los archivos ocultos, donde localizo los planos de construcción de Trebble, sus planos y otro par de carpetas.  
Reviso sus planos, verificando cada circunstancia, su historial no mostraba nada anormal, pero Forte sabía que eso no era todo.  
Abrió otra de las carpetas que contenía información confusa, errante, que variaba de un extremo a otro, y afectaba la libre toma de decisiones.  
-Un momento- murmuro el biobot- libre albedrío, ja que broma-continúo, esto si es interesante.  
Unida a esa información se desplegó un modelo experimental de procesador que al combinarse con el programa errático antes mencionado lograba la simulación de sentimientos humanos, creando a lo que el viejo científico nombraba como Reploid.  
Planos de la estructura física de este supuesto Reploid, se divisaban con modificaciones hechas del modelo original.  
-Esos son los planos que robe del laboratorio de Light hace tiempo- pensó Forte, y esto debe ser el nuevo proyecto que Wily esta elaborando, interesante, pero ¿Cómo supo que el programa aún no era 100% operacional ni fiable?, es decir si se trata de verdaderos sentimientos, es imposible simular su efectividad en un sistema interno a menos que...  
El biobot, se percato inmediatamente de que los confusos pensamientos y recuerdos en su centro de memoria se debían a ese programa, ese virus.  
-Esto es un virus, que corrompe el programa principal, creando un sin número de sensaciones nuevas para el sujeto y permitiéndole tomar sus propias decisiones sin restricción alguna.  
-Es una locura- exclamo Bass- después de todo hasta los humanos tienen sus restricciones, sin ellas, la locura es un resultado inevitable- se dijo el biobot.  
-Esta vez llego algo lejos el viejo, debí haberlo sospechado, bueno guardare una copia para mí, podría ser de mucha utilidad en el futuro.  
Descargando la información a su centro de memoria, creo un programa alterno oculto para disfrazar su descubrimiento.  
Se desconecto de la computadora principal y apago su terminal, ahora no había duda de lo acontecido, pero sin embargo a pesar de haber sido un sujeto de pruebas eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.   
  
-Forte requiero tu presencia en el laboratorio de inmediato- se escucho la voz del humano por el intercom.  
-voy de inmediato- fue la respuesta del biobot.  
  
*****  
  
-Bien eso es todo lo que podemos hacer-dijo Light limpiando el aceite de sus manos.  
Blues por su parte terminaba sé cerrar los sistemas para la reconexión con el sistema principal de energía.  
-Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que regenere la conciencia-finalizo el humano chequeando el monitor de su computadora principal.  
El biobot carmesí termino las reparaciones y se volvió hacia el científico, entregándole el juego de herramientas y la bata de protección.  
-Puedes conservarlas, después de todo antes fueron tuyas-contesto Light a su creación.  
-Lo lamento pero las cosas jamás volverán a ser de esa manera, y usted lo sabe- respondió Blues colocando las herramientas en la mesa de trabajo.  
-Alguna vez me disculparas por lo que sucedió-replico el humano tristemente.  
-No necesita disculparse, después de todo gracias a eso, fui capaz de tomar mi propia decisión, así que será mejor que me vaya- comento el biobot, llamando de nuevo su armadura.  
-Siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa Blues y lo sabes-dijo Light tristemente.  
-Lo sé, pero mi conciencia no descansará hasta que logre solucionar el problema que inicie.  
Así Proto se fue, dejando al doctor solo con Rock en la habitación.  
  
*****  
  
En el laboratorio de Wily, Bass observaba al viejo caminar de un lado para otro sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Las reparaciones de Gospel, van a tardar mas de lo que esperaba, no podré tenerlo listo hasta dentro de una semana- dijo el humano analizando la reacción del biobot.  
-Bien esperare, ¿Eso es todo?- respondió Forte con poca importancia.  
-Si, eso es todo, a menos que desees replicarme por eso- contesto Wily.  
-No hay razón para eso, es innecesario y poco útil-comento Bass.  
-Deacuerdo, entonces puedes retirarte- finalizo el científico.  
A lo que Forte simplemente no respondió, retirándose del lugar.  
  
*****  
  
Perfección, eso es lo que todos buscan, pero la perfección es un concepto ambiguo  
Forte  
  
Ahora Bass sabía que Wily se encontraba desarrollando ese supuesto reploid, y por lo tanto la reconstrucción de gospel había pasado a segundo grado.  
Cualquier persona se habría preocupado al saber esto, pero para este biobot, era imposible imaginar una traición de parte de su creador.  
Forte sabía que Wily se excitaría, y por consecuente concentraría todo en ese nuevo proyecto, pero jamás había abandonado a sus otras creaciones a menos que no hubiera opción.  
Ahora, si él era su único biobot, ¿Porque pensaría en traicionarlo?, Eso era algo imposible dentro de la mente de Forte.  
  
Wily, observaba las cámaras de vigilancia desde su computadora, asegurándose de que las modificaciones de Bass, funcionaran a la perfección.  
Forte no lucía más grande o fuerte físicamente, pero su inteligencia había sido modificada, junto con el programa de personalidad, ahora este nuevo guerrero le serviría sin dudar ni replicar en nada.  
Valiéndose de sus ideas para lograr su objetivo apoyándose de lo que estuviese a su alcance, o al menos esa era la idea del científico, al reprogramar al biobot.  
Lealtad pura, pero con resultados eficientes.  
-Si no hubiera sido por esos acontecimientos, nada de esto habría sido posible- pensó el humano.  
-Por eso te agradezco Megaman-comentó, sumergiéndose en una lluvia de carcajadas, que resonaron en lo profundo del lugar, con un eco macabro.  
  
*****  
  
Blues quien había vuelto al hospital, se las había arreglado para engañar a los médicos, diciéndoles que era amigo del hombre que ahora descansaba en una habitación, su estado era estable, pero aún no despertaba del trauma, los médicos le informaron a Proto que el hombre se encontraba en coma y no tenían idea de cuanto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse.  
El joven biobot, vestido de civil, entro a la habitación sentándose en la silla de espera, observando al humano dormir pasivamente.  
-Sé que tu no me conoces- inicio Blues su comentario mas como un murmullo.  
-Pero no tengo a nadie mas con quien hablar, y sé que a ti no te molestara escucharme, ¿verdad?.  
-Cada vez que pienso en esto una ola de confusión viene a mi mente, ¿Cómo empezar?.  
El biobot platico su historia tranquilamente relatando cada momento importante en su existencia, desde su creación hasta el presente problema al hombre de la cama, quien no mostraba ningún cambio en su estado, pero él no era el único ser que escuchaba cada palabra que provenía de Blues, en el baño Roll escuchaba con atención a su hermano, después de todo Proto llego de imprevisto mientras ella humedecía unas flores, quien al oír al otro biobot comenzar su charla no tuvo el valor de salir.  
-Yo le dije, que estaría ahí, pero le fallé, lo convencí de que sería fácil tomar su propia decisión, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos.- continúo Blues.  
-Hace poco perdí a Forte debido a esto y hoy, estuve a punto de perder a Rock, lo que me hace cuestionarme si realmente hago lo correcto, si realmente debo seguir aquí o sería mejor si me marchara para siempre- exclamo finalmente Proto.  
-NOOOOO, ¡Nunca te atrevas a pensar eso!- se escucho un grito agudo, acompañado del golpe de la puerta del baño.  
-¡ROLL!- dijo Blues-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?  
-Si, y no me parece tu decisión, ¿Cómo té a través a decir algo como eso?, Sería una tragedia.  
-¿¡Que acaso no lo entiendes!?, Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió, nadie la tiene, con excepción de Wily-respondió Roll, triste y angustiadamente.  
-OH, Roll, discúlpame si te herí- finalizo su hermano abrazándola.  
-Te prometo no volver a ser tan infantil- prosiguió.  
-Esta bien, yo no debí escuchar sin ser invitada, pero no sabía que hacer-dijo ella más tranquila.  
-Sabes, me alegra ver que todo esta volviendo a la normalidad.  
-Ya lo creo, y en cuanto a Bass, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no vuelva a repetirse la misma historia- finalizo Proto.  
-¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?.  
-Voy a detener estos ataques sin razón, sin importar lo que suceda; el ver a este hombre aquí me hace ver la realidad.  
.Ambos observaron al humano inconsciente unos minutos.  
-Espero que se reponga-murmuro Roll.  
-Yo también-replico su Blues seriamente..  
  
*****  
  
Rock por su parte, se encontraba al 100% operacional, gracias a las reparaciones de su hermano y Light, quien le indicaba una serie de ejercicios, con la intención de probar sus sistemas.  
-Bien Rock, ahora muévete a la izquierda 3 pasos, brinca en un pie 5 veces y luego cambia al otro- ordeno el humano a su creación.  
-Hm, ¿Es necesario esto Doc?-pregunto el pequeño biobot.  
-Lo es, necesito verificar tu equilibrio, sino deberé corregir el problema- replico el humano.  
-Doc, no entiendo, Bass se encontraba frente a mí, pero él prefirió agredir a esa gente inocente, pensé que ningún robot podía asesinar humanos, pero me equivoque.  
-Lo sé- contesto Light seriamente, es seguro que de ahora en adelante la gente comenzará a temer mas a los robots y eso podría atraernos problemas Mega-continuo el humano.  
-Entonces debemos detener a Wily de una vez por todas- respondió Rock.  
-Ha ido demasiado lejos, y eso no se lo permitiré.  
-Quizá cometí un error al secuestrar a Forte, pero eso no se compara con lo que esta sucediendo, debemos detenerlo- dijo el biobot, con renovada fuerza.  
-Tienes razón Rock, pero no podrás hacer nada hasta que termine con las pruebas y compruebe que estas en perfecto estado -finalizo el científico.  
  
*****  
  
Mientras tanto Forte caminaba por el bosque aledaño a la fortaleza, no había recibido ordenes nuevas, por lo que salió a caminar un rato, despreocupado se adentro en el bosque cuando se percato de la presencia de otro robot maestro en la cercanía.  
-Shadow Man, tu presencia ha sido notada, sal de donde estés- dijo Bass, preparando su cañón.  
Una sombra se hizo presente a espaldas del biobot.  
-¿Que es lo que quieres?- cuestiono Forte a su hermano.  
-Solo tengo curiosidad- respondió el otro rápidamente.  
-¿Curiosidad?, Interesante expresión, no sabía que podías experimentar esa clase de necesidades- replico Bass, sin moverse, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.  
-Puedo, después de todo fui hecho para poder realizar un espionaje efectivo, y eso incluye la necesidad, de investigar los detalles que nadie mas se atreve analizar.  
-Hm  
-¿Es esa tu respuesta Forte?-pregunto Shadow aproximándose a Bass hasta encontrarse frente a él.  
Pero el biobot no hizo el esfuerzo por replicar a tal comentario.  
-¿Sabes lo que el viejo ha estado haciendo desde que trajiste esos componentes?  
Nuevamente Forte le ignoro, mirando en otra dirección.  
-No te interesa, pero aún así debes saber que no ha salido de su laboratorio ni para comer, ¿No tienes miedo de lo que resulte de todo esto?, Después dé todo lo que el anciano busca es perfección, y tú estas muy lejos de poseer las características suficientes- comento el robot maestro observando la reacción de su hermano.  
-Y que, si no lo soy, aún así soy quien mejores resultados ha podido darle y mi lealtad esta con mi creador, él puede molestarse o ignorarme, pero nunca me traicionaría- respondió finalmente Forte mirando a Shadow a los ojos.  
Esas pupilas rojizas brillaban con decisión.  
-Tu no eres el mismo Bass que conocí- comentó Shadow.  
-Es una lastima haber perdido a un hermano, pero bueno que se puede hacer, solo recuerda que eres una máquina creada con un propósito y cuando ese propósito finalice, todo puede ser reciclado.  
Con estas palabras Shadow se alejo dejando esa advertencia al viento.  
-Lo sé- respondió Forte para sí, levanto su mano en donde ocultaba un pequeño chip que había tomado del laboratorio en su ultima visita.  
  
Notas del autor:  
Este es el fin del capítulo 2, algo lento al final, pero no dejen de leer esta historia, porque el siguiente capítulo nos introduce Finalmente a Rockman and Forte (Megaman 9), y la acción apenas esta por comenzar.  
Para los que ya jugaron este juego tienen una leve idea de que es lo que podría suceder, pero recuerden que en un Fanfic todo puede pasar.  
Cualquier sugerencia o comentario favor de enviarlo, tengan por seguro que serán tomados en cuenta, se despide Arken Elf. 


	3. verdad y traición3

Verdad y Traición Capitulo 3 Traición.  
  
Notas del autor: Hola de nuevo, he aquí mi ultimo capítulo, donde todo toma forma, y la batalla por la verdad se hace presente. Que lo disfruten  
  
Los días pasaron a partir de ese momento, pero Wily no dio volvió a realizar ningún ataque, la gente disfrutaba de un maravilloso día y el sol brillaba a lo alto. Rock disfrutaba de una salida familiar con Roll y Rush, juntos corrían por el parque riendo. Era como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada. A la distancia Blues observaba a sus hermanos jugar, con Tango a su lado, el gato robótico caminaba a su alrededor tallando su silueta sobre los pantalones de Proto. -Las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas, repentinamente llega Bass ataca varios lugares, asesina cruelmente a la gente que se pone a su paso y destruye todo alrededor, después desaparece sin rastro alguno y nada mas se hace presente- pensaba Blues. Los lentes oscuros ocultaban su mirada de preocupación al resto del mundo. -Esto definitivamente no esta bien- remarco, cuando el disco golpeo de lleno con su cabeza. -Rayos, ¿Quién lanzo esto?- exclamo molesto. Mega llego corriendo ayudar a su hermano mientras se disculpaba patéticamente. -Lo lamento yo no me fije y Rush, UPS lo lamento, en serio- replicaba Rock. -Descuida estoy bien- respondió Blues entregándole el disco al biobot mas joven.  
  
Mega sonrío al comentario, tomando el disco. -Gracias Blues, no fue intencional, ¿Lo sabes cierto?. -Ya te dije que estoy bien- Repitió el biobot carmesí. -Okay- respondió Rock, alistándose para volver a su juego cuando una pequeña alarma se disparo en su interior. -Aquí Rock, ¿qué sucede Doc?- pregunto el biobot. -Parece ser que hay disturbios en el museo de robots ve a investigar de inmediato- ordeno Light a su creación. -Entendido voy para allá, cambio y fuera. Finalizando la conversación Mega busco a su hermano en los alrededores para informarle del incidente, pero Proto se había marchado tiempo atrás. -Rock, Rock, ¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiono Roll a Mega. -Debo irme, parece ser que Wily recupero su afan de lucha, vuelve a la casa, nos veremos después-informo Rock a su hermana retirándose al momento que llamaba su armadura de batalla. -¡Buena suerte Mega!-grito Roll.  
  
*****  
  
Al mismo tiempo Forte corría atravesando la fortaleza, debía apresurarse a llegar al museo. Wily había sido secuestrado sin que él se hubiera percatado hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Le había fallado a su creador una vez mas, pero si lograba salvarlo demostraría su lealtad hacia el viejo. -Debo apresurarme- se decía a cada paso. -Si tan solo Treble estuviera aquí todo sería distinto. Una nota de rescate indicaba que el humano se encontraba en el museo de robots. Bass marco su destino y se teletransporto, sin molestarse en pedir ayuda.  
  
****  
  
Mientras tanto en el museo la gente escapaba aterrorizada por la repentina activación de 8 robots maestros, quienes atacaron todo lo que se puso a su frente. Estos robots no eran mas que algunos de los antiguos oponentes de Rock, quienes habían sido desactivados y se encontraban en exhibición. Este era mas que nada un cementerio robotico, ya que todo aquel sin intenciones de ser devuelto a la vida, era enviado a formar parte de la exhibición. Destino común para todas las creaciones de Wily que no lograban escapar a tiempo después de una terrible derrota. Megaman llegó al lugar de los hechos justo a tiempo para salvar a un grupo de personas de ser congeladas por Cold Man. -Alto ahí Cold Man, deja a esa gente en paz- grito Rock al robot maestro. -Megaman, hace tanto, veamos quien sale victorioso esta vez- respondió el robot maestro enviando una gran columna de hielo contra el biobot. Rock brinco a un lado esquivando por centímetro el gigantesco hielo. -Eso estuvo cerca- penso Mega, tomando la oportunidad para dispararle al robot de hielo. Cold recibió el impacto, pero el daño fue mínimo. -Los años te han afectado Megaman- comento el robot altaneramente al momento que extendía sus brazos para crear una onda de brisa gélida a los pies de su oponente. Esto tomo por imprevisto a Rock, congelando sus pies al piso. -Diablos no puedo moverme- exclamo Mega tratando de liberarse del hielo. -Muere Rock- grito Cold Man, cuando una serie de disparos le alcanzaron desde la espalda. -¿Que rayos sucede?- pregunto el robot al sentir la energía estrellarse en su espalda. -El que morirá será otro- se escucho atrás. Cold giro, lanzándose con un ataque rápido, sin siquiera fijarse quien era su oponente, estrellando a Forte contra el muro del museo. -Vaya, vaya, así que ahora eres el apoyo del azulito, bien entonces tendrás el honor de acompañarlo a la tumba- replico el robot maestro. -Bass forcejeo tratando de liberarse de tal peso, pero solo ocasionaba que Cold lo apretara mas fuerte. -Mega logro liberarse del hielo y brinco sobre el gran robot verdoso. Cold Man incapaz de poder alcanzar a Rock en su espalda giro, tratando de deshacerse de él. Soltó a Forte para crear una nube helada que pudiese deshacerse de Mega. Megaman salto nuevamente hacia el suelo preparándose para disparar. Bass se levanto abriendo fuego hacia Cold Man, junto con Rock. Ambos poderes acertaron, en el blanco. Cold Man trataba de recuperarse, pero la metralleta de Bass, no le permitía avanzar, cuando otra gran bola de plasma acertó justo en el centro del mismo. Cold furioso, lanzo otro bloque de hielo, pero sin efecto, Mega corrió hacia un lado cargando nuevamente su arma, y Forte con un doble salto logro esquivarlo, regresando el fuego con mayor velocidad. El robot maestro retrocedió tratando de escapar, pero el ultimo disparo de Megaman, acabo con él, la explosión derrumbo parte del museo. Afortunadamente la gente salió al inicio de la batalla. -Gracias exclamo Rock, pero Forte le ignoro, adentrándose en los pasillos del museo. Mega lo siguió de cerca, no sabía porque Bass le acompañaba en tal aventura, pero acepto su compañía momentáneamente. Atravesaron los sistemas de seguridad del museo, que deliberadamente alguien activo. Al llegar al área central se encontraron con un robot de gran estatura, su brillante armadura dorada brillaba con la luz del sol que se filtraba a través del vitral superior del museo. Un hacha parecía se su única arma, aunque ninguno de los dos biobots sabía que esperarse de ese enigmático ser. -¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Rock al robot dorado. -Yo soy King el mas grande robot que haya existido en el mundo y tu debes ser Megaman. -¿Cómo conoces mi...-comenzó Mega, pero fue interrumpido por Bass. -Dime donde esta Wily- demando el biobot de negra armadura. -No tengo porque contestarte insignificante falla- respondió King. -Te repito ¿Dónde esta Wily y porque lo secuestraste?. -La risa se de King penetro el interior de la estructura, preparándose para disparar a los 2 biobots que se encontraban enfrente. -No te atrevas- Se escucho la voz de Blues, al momento que un rayo de luz se desvanecía. -Blues- dijo Mega feliz, has venido ayudar- continuo. Proto apunto su cañón directamente a King, ambos se observaron y sin mas El biobot carmesí disparo, dañando al imponente robot dorado. -Eres fuerte, pero mi batalla no es contigo- replico King. -Si peleas con Rock, peleas conmigo- respondió Blues. -Entonces que así sea- Finalizo King, desintegrándose del lugar. -Maldición- exclamo Proto, al ver que King había escapado. -Gracias Blues- exclamo Rock. -No vi la razón de tu intervención necesaria, ahora solo lograste hacer que el enemigo huyera, y has complicado mi misión- interrumpió Forte. Proto solo observo al biobot, retirándose sin decir mas. -Genial Bass ahora mi hermano también se fue, gracias- comento Mega, pero Forte solo levanto su cañón. -¿Piensas enfrentarme aquí?- pregunto Rock preparándose. Bass señalo a un lado, entonces Mega se percato la presencia de otro enemigo, Se trataba de Burn Man. -Ja,ja,ja, mueran- replico el robot maestro con una riza psicópata. -Ese tipo debe estar loco- murmuro Megaman, al ver como el robot maestro comenzaba a incendiar todo a su paso, sin impostarle que fuera una trampa hasta para él. Forte disparo, deslizándose hacia el loco robot. Las llamas se extendían en todas direcciones. Bass cambio su arma a hielo, sistema que copio de Cold Man momentos antes. Rock se extraño al ver esto, ya que se suponía que solo él contaba con esa habilidad. Creando una columna de hielo Bass se protegió de las llamas logrando aproximarse a su oponente. Obviamente Mega hizo lo mismo pero por el otro lado. Desafortunadamente la temperatura subía a cada segundo y el hielo se hacía mas débil. -No podremos derrotarlo a este paso, sugiero una estrategia combinada-dijo Rock. A esto Forte le observo y sin decir mas corrió al otro extremo de la habitación, preparándose para un ataque en conjunto. Ambos crearon una nueva barrera de hielo, mientras el loco robot maestro reía al centro con locura. El humo ascendía, las salidas se cerraban a cada momento, esa era su única oportunidad de salir con vida del museo. Corrieron a toda velocidad empujando las grandes barreras de hielo hacia el centro. El humo bloqueaba la visibilidad de los tres seres, pero aún así tanto Mega como Bass atacaron sin dudar. Un gran tronido se escucho y las llamas se expandieron aún mas. Forte y Rock, saltaron para alejarse del lugar. Cuando ambas barreras se conectaron la explosión fue de gran magnitud, al parecer los tanque de gas que Burn Man poseía acrecentaron el fuego. Ambos biobots corrieron inicializando su sistema de transporte para escapar del lugar. Milésimas de segundo separaron a Megaman y Bass de convertirse en basura. El poco tiempo que tuvieron ambos, nos les permitió ajustar alguna coordenada enviando a cada uno de ellos a distintos lugares. Forte se materializo en una gran fabrica de juguetes, mientras que Rock llegaba a unas ruinas a la mitad del desierto. Bass se disponía abandonar el lugar, cuando vio a Magic man frente a él. -Hola Forte, ya te retirabas, ¿Tan pronto?- pregunto el mago sacando un par de cartas de su manga. -Rayos- exclamo Bass. Por su parte Mega también tenía sus problemas con Ring Man, quien sin decir nada ataco a Rock, tan pronto como lo tuvo a la vista. Ambos biobots pelearon contra su respectivo oponente, sin saber de la suerte del otro.  
  
*****  
  
Por su parte Blues seguía el rastro de King, llegando hasta una gran estructura similar a las antiguas fortalezas de Wily. -Si he logrado penetrar en otras, esta no será diferente pensó Proto, entrando en la construcción.  
  
*****  
  
Rock esquivaba hábilmente cada ataque enviado por el robot maestro, Utilizo su cañon de plasma, ocasionando que Ring man retrocediera. Continuo suministrando fuego al robot maestro, hasta que este finalmente perdió.  
  
***** Forte disparo al Mago, cubriéndose de las filosas cartas con la maquinaría de la fabrica. Magic Man camino lentamente en busca de su presa, quien esperaba el momento preciso para atacar. Un sonido hizo que el robot maestro lanzara nuevamente sus cartas en esa dirección. Bass aprovecho la oportunidad para contrarrestar el ataque del robot creando una explosión al centro de la habitación, cuando ambos ataques se encontraron. La luz cegó momentáneamente a ambos pero Forte fue capaz de reaccionar primero atacando a Magic Man, sin consideración, hasta acabar con el.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Blues caminaba por la fortaleza, la cual parecía desierta hasta que una serie de robots comenzaron a salir de las sombras. El biobot carmesí espero el momento correcto para actuar, preparo su cañón y saco su escudo. -Esto va a ser interesante- exclamo, lanzándose a la carga.  
  
Megaman quien había sido capaz de deshacerse del robot maestro, logro trazar una ruta en dirección a la fortaleza de King, solo debía seguir el rastro creado por los robots maestros hasta el lugar. Corrió hasta llegar a un área muy extraña, donde se topo con Astro Man, afortunadamente para Rock, Forte llego en el momento y juntos eliminaron al Robot maestro con las cartas de Magic Man. -Okay Bass, estamos muy cerca- replico Rock a su Némesis, cuando una transmisión llegó directamente a Mega. -Rock, aquí Roll, hemos preparado a Rush, se encuentra en camino para auxiliarte. -Gracias Roll, estaré esperando. Forte le miro sin hablar, se alejo de Mega y presiono un botón oculto en su armadura, por medio del cual llamó a Gospel, quien fue reparado gracias a la ayuda de los planos que anteriormente adquirió de Wily y con algunas refacciones facilitadas por Elec Man, Slash Man, entre otros. Pero a pesa de eso Bass, no deseaba involucrar a su compañero, quien acababa de volver literalmente de la muerte. Rush llegó rápidamente, así como Treble. -El momento ha llegado- dijo Mega en voz solemne internándose en la fortaleza. Forte por su parte busco un acceso menos directo, dirigiéndose hacia el drenaje junto con su canino. La fortaleza era grande, llena de trampas, pero Rock se encontraba acostumbrado a ellas, burlándolas fácilmente, por su lado Bass hacía algo similar, sin embargo no aparecía ningún robot para enfrentárseles, hasta el tercer piso, donde finalmente se encontraron con King, aunque no estaba solo, Blues peleaba con él para cuando ambos biobots llegaron a escena. -¡¡¡BLUES!!!- grito Mega al ver a su hermano en fiero combate con King. -Rock, vete de aquí- ordeno El biobot carmesí, preparándose para un ataque final. -Espera- continuo Rock, corriendo ayudar a su hermano. Bass observo a King enfrentarse a los dos hermanos, pero no intervino, su misión era rescatar a su creador y nada mas. Comenzó a buscar algún lugar donde King pudiese mantener a Wily cautivo, sin Resultado. El sonido de una explosión le hizo retroceder al ver como el robot dorado tomaba a Blues como rehén, disparando nuevamente a Megaman. Rock salió disparado estampándose en la pared de concreto incapas de levantarse. King preparo un ataque mas decidido a ultimar al pequeño biobot, cuando Forte decidió intervenir. Se lanzo para sacar a Rock fuera del área de alcance antes de que fuese totalmente calcinado, por el poderoso rayo de King. Blues aprovecho activando nuevamente su cañón y disparando al robot dorado, a quemarropa, lo que desplomo la barrera del mismo. -¡¡¡NO!!!, has destruido mi barrera, eso es imposible. -Lo dudo mucho- respondió Proto sonriente, el último disparo agotó casi toda su energía dejándolo indefenso ante el gran robot, pero Mega se recupero justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermano. Con un disparo justo logro hacer que lo soltara, oportunidad que tomo Blues para escapar, con la ayuda de Mega, quien busco un lugar seguro para su hermano. Mientras tanto, Forte y King se enfrentaron en combate. Bass, no perdió oportunidad y se unió con Treble, adquiriendo la capacidad de volar. Atacando a King desde el aire, esta habilidad le ayudo a esquivar algunos de los ataques mas poderosos del robot dorado. -Ríndete- replico King furioso. -Entrégame a Wily- contesto Forte esquivando a King. Para eso deberás vencerme, King lanzo su hacha con dirección a Bass, pero falló, Forte lanzo un ataque creando una onda de energía púrpura que salió disparada del piso hacia el robot terrestre. Repitiendo el mismo procedimiento una veces mas, hasta que finalmente King se dio por vencido. -No se como fue posible que tu lograras derrotarme, tu una falla- expreso el robot con frustración. -Solo preguntaré una vez mas, ¿Dónde esta Wily?- respondió Bass. -No, eso no es posible, Tú lograste derrotar a mi mas grande creación- se escucho la voz del viejo. -¿Wily, fuiste tu?- expreso el biobot lago inseguro. -Sí así es, pero por lo que pude ver no fue suficiente con lo que te di, tu traidor- respondió el científico a su creación. -¿Pero, como? yo solo deseaba, yo pensé que estabas en peligro por eso recorrí todo este camino para salvarte, tu no puedes acusarme de traidor, cuando el traidor eres tú. -¿Por qué Wily?- pregunto Forte confundido. -No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- se repetía una y otra vez. -Porque eres una falla, esa es la respuesta. -Cuando te perdí sabía que debía recuperarte a como diera lugar, porque pensé que eras lo mejor que yo podía crear, pero me di cuenta de que eso era una mentira, después de todo soy el científico mas grande del mundo- contesto Wily altaneramente. -Ahora King destrúyelo, destruye ese fracaso de Robot. -Solo me utilizaste, solo me utilizaste- murmuro Forte para sí. Blues y Rock, escucharon por completo incapaces de decir algo para ayudar al otro biobot. -Suficiente de palabrerías, King mátalo- ordeno nuevamente el humano. -Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, no soy un asesino a sangre fría- contesto King a su creador. -No, tu no puedes traicionarme, tu debes acabar con esos 3 ahora- grito Wily enfurecido, lanzando un rayo hacia el robot dorado. -Ahora no dudaras de mis ordenes, una medida de seguridad que implemente después de vivir tu experiencia Forte. Así King se unió a otros robots cercanos, absorbiendo su energía y creando un monstruo de gigantesco tamaño. Se lanzó contra Bass, atrapándolo con sus gigantescas manos, apretando a cada segundo. Las alas de Forte se cerraban sobre él, quien intentaba eliminar la fisión, pero imposibilitado como se encontraba, solo le quedaba esperar el final Megaman llamo a Rush brincando sobre él y lanzándose en dirección al gigantesco King, Blues recupero algo de energía para apoyar, pero al ver esto King envistió al biobot carmesí con todo, Proto brinco hacia un lado esquivando el ataque, El choque del gigantesco robot, ocasiono que partes del techo se derrumbaran, cayendo por toda la habitación, Rock disparo a las rocas mas grandes desintegrándolas, King furioso disparo un rayo gigantesco hacia Mega, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad. Desesperado lanzo a su cautivo contra Megaman, derribándolo de un golpe. Ambos biobots cayeron al suelo con gran fuerza. Forte se levanto disparando hacia la cabeza de su adversario. El impacto logro afectar al robot. -Encontramos su punto débil-Grito Rock. -Todos concentren el fuego a la cabeza- prosiguió. Los tres biobots concentraron todo su ataque a la cabeza del gigantesco King ocasionando que el robot retrocediera. -Lo estamos logrando, no se detengan- comento Blues, al ver el resultado. Bass se elevo nuevamente, concentrando toda su energía en un ataque. Lanzo un gigantesco rayo púrpura que atravesó a King de un solo toque. El robot, comenzó a estallar, creando destrucción a su paso. -Todos salgamos de aquí, grito Mega- subiendo en Rush, junto con Blues. Alejándose de King los 3 biobots observaron al robot destruirse entre explosiones, fuego y humo. -Creo que este es el fin, comento Megaman alegre, cuando la voz de Wily se hizo presente nuevamente. -Forte, Forte, escucha, esto solo fue una prueba, en verdad, yo siempre supe que tu eras mi mejor creación. -No pensabas eso hace un momento- respondió Bass con indiferencia. -Bien escucha ahora es nuestra oportunidad, destruye a Megaman inmediatamente- ordeno el humano. Forte giro y camino en dirección a Rock, quien le observaba sin moverse, Blues a su lado observaba la situación. -Bass tu tienes la oportunidad de decidir, por favor elige la opción correcta, pensó Proto. Forte levanto su cañón pero no disparo. Por primera vez la confusión se hacia presente desde que el científico había reprogramado a Bass. Finalmente al notar que Forte no se movía en lo absoluto, el humano decidido a atacar salió de la nada en una pequeña nave desde donde disparo abiertamente hacia los Biobots. Rock y Blues saltaron alejándose del fuego, pero Forte solo se quedo ahí sin moverse. El rayo desintegro la mitad de una de sus alas, pero eso a Bass no le importo. Wily desesperado ataco nuevamente, pero esta vez Mega lo bloqueo con un impacto de su cañón de plasma, evitando un nuevo intento. Proto apoyo a su hermano y juntos se encargaron de hacer que el viejo huyera del lugar. -¿Bass?- pregunto Rock afligido, ¿Estas bien?. -Pero Forte no respondió, su propio creador había tratado de eliminarlo sin consideración. -Miro a los hermanos desvaneciéndose con el rayo de teletrasportación. -Espera- dijo Rock, alterado, pero para entonces Forte ya se había ido. -¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- cuestiono Rock a su hermano. -No lo se Mega, solo el tiempo lo dirá- respondió su hermano. Esa fue la ultima vez que alguien vio al biobot. Wily tenía en mente la construcción de su Reploid, que daría inicio a una nueva era, trayendo consigo la ultima batalla para Rock. En cuanto a Forte y Treble su paradero sigue siendo un misterio hasta la actualidad. FIN  
  
Notas del autor: Este es el fina de esta historia, en la cual plasmo mi idea de la desaparición de Forte, y marco el inicio de la saga de X. Se que cambie algunos de los sucesos del juego de Rock and Forte, pero bueno era para darle un poco mas de acción. Ademas la escencia permanece ahí. Sin mas y deseándoles mucha suerte se despide Arken Elf Cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario favor de enviarlo 


	4. Agradecimiento

Primero que nada este capítulo extra es solo para agradecer a todos aquellos que me has enviado Reviews, sus comentarios han hecho que piense en seguir escribiendo nuevas historias, reitero mi agradecimiento.  
ATTE  
Arken Elf 


End file.
